Happily Ever After
by ShadowfaxRunner
Summary: Sequel to A Simple Accident. When Chris returns to Middle Earth, her choice of man sparks jealousy between her other two suitors. Eomer/OC
1. I'm back!

**Here's the first chapter of the sequel! Tolkien owns LOTR**

It's been three months. Three whole months since the car accident that sent me rocketing into Middle Earth. I was told I was incredibly lucky that I survived that crash. Broken leg, lacerated face, bruised ribs and a fractured jaw were all the injuries I had. They've healed now. My heart, well, that's a different matter all together. I told Théoden in my dream that I knew it was a dream and that I would wake up the moment I gave my heart to someone. And that's exactly how it happened. The second our fingers touched I woke up. I can see his face. The glint in his eyes as he was about to whisk me away onto the dance floor. I dream about Middle Earth almost every night. I never take off my peridot frog necklace that Galadriel gave me. I've prayed every day that God could possibly send me back. But I know it's hopeless. There's no way I can go back. I've tried everything. Sleeping in, staying up late, teas, watching LOTR every night before I fall asleep, just trying to fall asleep and wake up in M.E. I even once hit my head against the door jamb trying to make myself pass out. But nothing works. I cry myself to sleep, missing the man I gave my heart to. I can almost feel him, holding my hand, helping me up when I fell, I see him, smiling at me, telling me I'm beautiful. The walk we took before the coronation of Aragorn. Oh, I never told you that! You might want to know how it happened and how that was the reason I knew to choose him.

*Cue flashback*

I heard a knock on my door. When I opened it, there he was.

"I wish my lady to accompany me for a walk," he said.

"Only if you stop calling me your lady," I grinned.

"Very well," he held out his hand, but I looked away.

We walked outside and I lifted my face to the sun, letting it warm my skin. When I opened my eyes, he was staring at me.

"What?" I said.

"You're so beautiful," he said.

"No I'm not," I blushed.

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"Well, I've just never felt pretty. I have zits and my eyes aren't pretty. My hair takes hours just to look half decent. I've never felt thin. I—"

He put his finger on my lips before I could go on, "Would you like to hear what I see in you?"

I roll my eyes, "Sure." Should be a short list.

"Every time I see you, I see your flowing hair, you soft skin" he ran his finger across my cheek, "Your eyes are huge and amazing. Personally, I've always like brown much more than blue or green. And I know who you are on the inside. Kind, compassionate, strong, determined, and that is what I love about you."

He took my hand and led my back inside. As we got to my room, he kissed my forehead, "Goodnight. And remember, you'll always be beautiful to me."

*End flashback*

A tear slips down my cheek. He certainly knew how to make a girl feel pretty, huh?

I stare in the mirror and run my fingers through my mud-puddle-brown, boy-short hair. It was so pretty when it was long and dark. I touch my cheek, right where he had caressed it. You must be wondering which guy I picked, right? Well, I guess I should tell you. I chose—

"CHRIS!" My mom yells from downstairs.

"WHAT?" I yell back.

She says something else, but I can't hear, "WHAT?" I yell again.

"Get down here!"

"Coming."

I roughly wipe my eyes and look at my room. "Crud!" I squeak, stuffing my sketchbook—which is filled with pictures of Middle Earth—into a pocket of an unused bathrobe. I trot downstairs.

"What?" I ask my mom.

"Just checking on how you're doing." I had told her a couple days after the accident about the dream. Well, I didn't really tell her all of it, for fear of being laughed at. All I told her was that I had had a dream that was so real that I thought I was really living it. I told her I had met someone in my dream and given my heart to him, only to wake up and realize he didn't exist. She had been a little skeptical, but after two weeks of me being too depressed to eat or sleep, she took me seriously. We talked about it, but I still never told her that it was the _Lord of the Rings_ story that I had fallen into.

"I'm fine," I said, "I'm thinking about letting my hair grow out then dying it a dark brown/black."

She gasped, "Not gothic, I hope."

"No, but in my dream, my hair was your color, except without the gray," I winked, "And about as long as Kari's. The guy I fell for told me he liked it."

"Honey, he doesn't exist."

"Whatever. He did mean something to me."

"I didn't say he wasn't a part of you, but he was not real."

"I'm going over to Kari's."

"Chris, wait!"

"Mom, please, just let me go!"

I charge out of the house and into my car. I drive to Kari's, but she's not home. I call mom and tell her I'm going hiking. I drive to the national park, walk for an hour until I'm out of earshot of anyone. Tears escape my eyes and I begin to scream.

"WHY GOD? WHY? Why would I go there and fall in love only to have to leave? Please! Send me back! I don't want to stay here! I want to go back to him! PLEASE!"

I fall to the ground, completely devastated. A still small Voice whispers, "_Is that really what you want_?"

"Yes," I whisper back.

"_Alright_."

I close my eyes, and when I open them I'm lying in a forest. I recognize this place. I'm in Fangorn. I gasp and a tree moves.

"Treebeard?" I whisper.

"Lady Christiana!" The tree shouts, shaking the earth.

"Am I really back in Middle Earth?" I say.

"Yes."

"What's happened since I've left?"

"It has been three years…let me think. Aragorn and Arwen have two children, a two-year-old and a newborn, named Elethior and Chrissie." I smile when I find out that Aragorn and Arwen named their girl after me. Treebeard continues, "Gimli lives with his father Gloin, and they are rebuilding Moria. Frodo has gone to the White Shores with Gandalf. Sam has married a woman and they have one daughter named Eleanor and a second on the way. Pippin and Merry both have full time jobs…drinking at the Green Dragon." I grin. "Legolas lives in Mirkwood, presiding over all the elves there. Boromir is Aragorn's advisor and steward in Gondor. Eomer lives in and rules over Rohan after Eowyn gave the crown over to him." As he lists these three names, my heart skips a beat when he names the one I chose. "Eowyn and Faramir are married and have one child, a boy named Theodred. And then there's you."

"What about me?" I ask.

I swear the Ent winked at me.

"What?" I say.

"The man you chose has visibly changed."

"What-the-what?" I ask.

"He has lost weight, his eyes have dark circles, and even though he has many beautiful women coming to him daily, he has kept himself for three years swearing that one day, you will come back."

"He…he waited for me?" I ask almost in disbelief.

"Of course. He says that he is waiting to hear you sing. He says that when you sing, every ear listens."

"Gosh, Eomer was always so sweet!" Yeah, I chose Eomer.

**Are you happy, DORK DOG? Eomer gets the girl! Review please!**


	2. Meeting Old FriendsAnd Their Kids!

**Here is the second chapter! So far I have all of 2 reviews, so I'm a little worried. Tolkien owns LOTR**

Treebeard laughs and says, "Does my lady need a ride to Edoras?"

"Sure!" I reply.

"You had better secure you knife," he points to the ground near my foot.

When I look down, I gasp. My hair is back to what it had been, long and dark, and I'm wearing the last dress I was seen in, the white coronation gown. Next to my foot though, is the dagger Gandalf gave me. Other than that, I have no other weapons with me. Lucky me, the dagger can turn people to stone, so it's a pretty good weapon to have!

I climb up onto Treebeard just like Pip and Merry in the films and he walks to the edge of Fangorn.

"Shadowfax has been lonely since Gandalf left," Treebeard comments as he lets me down.

I quickly copy Gandalf's whistle and see Shadowfax running towards me.

"He must like you," Treebeard says.

"He let me ride him once, so I guess."

I mount Shadowfax, wave goodbye to Treebeard and we gallop towards Edoras.

When we reach the gate, I get off Shadowfax, and he gallops off. I knock on the gate, and a soldier opens it. He doesn't know me, all he sees is an eighteen-year-old girl in a fancy gown. He lets me in, I'm guessing he thinks I'm rich and I walk calmly—a miracle in itself—towards the Golden Hall. My heart pounds as I walk up the dais in anticipation of seeing Eomer after three months. Gamling meets me at the door and starts.

"Lady Chris?" He says, in total shock that I'm back.

"Hi, Gamling," I say, grinning, "Is Eomer inside?"

"Uh, um, yes, milady," he stutters.

I grin and he leads me inside.

"Lord Eomer," he barely gets this out before Eomer jumps up.

"Chris? Is that really you?"

In response, I sing the song that he heard at Helm's Deep when I bandaged the boy's leg:

"_This is home  
Now I'm finally  
Where I belong  
Where I belong  
Yeah, this is home  
I've been searching  
For a place of my own  
Now I've found it  
Maybe this is home  
Yeah, this is home"_

He laughs and steps down from his throne and starts to run. We meet in the middle of the hall, and I jump in his arms. He catches me and spins me around. When he sets me down, he cups my face in his hands and leans down, but I pull back quickly. He looks concerned, but I hug him and begin to whisper in his ear, "I'm sorry Eomer, I didn't mean to seem harsh, but ever since I was a little girl, I always dreamt that my first kiss would be on my wedding day."

"I can respect that," he whispers back.

I smile and let go of him, pretty sure I've cut off his airways and he entwines his fingers in mine. I look behind him and see that I've pretty much crashed a party. There's a huge dining table and surrounding it sit Gimli, a dwarf I'm guessing to be Gloin, Legolas, Boromir, Aragorn, Arwen, two kids who I guess are Elethior and Chrissie, Sam, a very pregnant woman hobbit who I'm guessing is Rosie Cotton, a small hobbit who I think is Eleanor, Pippin, Merry, Eowyn, a little boy who I guess is Theodred and Faramir.

Eowyn jumps up and runs to hug me, then I'm greeted by the hobbits and Sam introduces me to Rosie and Eleanor. Faramir gives me a tentative hug, under the watchful eye of Eomer and then introduces their son. Aragorn and Arwen introduce me to their kids and I get to hold Chrissie, who happens to be absolutely adorable! Gimli slaps me on the back, offers me ale—which I politely refuse—and introduces me to Gloin. Boromir and Legolas stand back a bit, with very cold expressions on their faces. When I spot them, I can feel the smile on my face shrink a bit. They try to act happy and walk over to me and give me those pathetic side-hugs.

I laugh, "I haven't seen you guys in forever and you give me side-hugs!" They look at me like I'm an idiot—which I probably am—but then I cut off their disapproving glances with real hugs. When I stop, Eomer puts both hands on my shoulders protectively and I grin, "It's okay, Eomer."

He smiles at me and lets his arms drop, but when we sit down again, his fingers are still entwined in mine.

"Are you hungry?" He asks.

After three months of almost no food, I'm kinda famished. I nod.

He helps me into a seat and a servant brings me a plate piled high with food. Legolas and Boromir haven't stopped staring at me since I got here. There's lots of laughing and catching up. Everyone tells me what's going on and offer to show me around their kingdoms. Then Aragorn asks me what's going on in my life, so I briefly tell them about the accident and my return to Earth and then my plea to return here and now I'm back.

It's another hour after dinner before we all actually get up and leave the table. Eomer shows me to a guest room in the palace and tells me Eowyn will find me some clothes in the morning.

I smile my thanks and once he leaves I go to stand on the dais and just relish the fact that I'm _back_.

A hand touches my elbow and I jump.

"Legolas!" I snap, "You and your stupid elf feet!"

"My stupid what?"

"You walk too quietly! You just scared the crud out of me!"

"Forgive me," he kisses my hand.

"What do you want?"

"Do you not think that your decision to choose Eomer was somewhat rash?"

"I'm sorry, say what now?"

"Why did you not choose someone you have known longer?"

"Like Boromir?" I grin.

"I was referring to me."

"Ah. No, I don't think it was rash."

"So you believe you chose correctly?"

"Yeah."

He grabs my shoulders and turns me around to look him in the face. His face is inches from mine as he whispers, "Then I promise you, now, that I will fight for your heart. I will fight for you."

"You can fight all you want, but if I give my heart to someone else, it's staying with them. It's my heart. Legolas, if I choose Eomer, you. Will. Lose." I shove his hands off me and walk back inside.

**Review please! I'm trying to figure out some more subplots in this, so if you have any ideas, please PM me. I'm thinking about her getting in a fight with Eomer, but I'm not sure how to start it…**


	3. Dancing, fighting and Ishtar!

**Guys, I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been battling a serious case of writer's block! That, and the fact that I'm busy counseling at a summer camp. Anywhos, here's chapter 3! Tolkien owns LOTR**

I slip inside and see Eomer watching me. "What was that all about?"

"Promise me that when I tell you, you won't kill anyone?" I grin.

He smiles, "I promise."

"Legolas told me he was going to fight for my heart."

"Really?" His face gets hard.

"Yeah, and I have my suspicions about Boromir too."

"I thought your heart was mine," he didn't look me in the eye when he said that.

"It is Eomer! I gave it to you the night of the coronation! Now if we can just convince Legolas and Boromir of this, then everything will be fine. Everything will be fine." By now, a tear has slipped down my cheek because of all the conflicting emotions inside me.

Eomer gathers me into a hug and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Speaking of that night," Eomer says, "We never did dance together."

"Legolas corners me on the dais, and that's what plagues your mind?" I laugh, "We don't have any music though."

"You leave that to me," he says as he walks down the hall.

I spot Legolas watching me from around the corner. _Go away!_ I mouth. He shakes his head and walks into view.

"Go away!" I snap.

"Why?"

"My heart is not yours! It's Eomer's!"

He glowers at me then leaves the hallway.

When Eomer comes back, he's being trailed by three people. One has a harp, another has a lyre, and a third is carrying some kind of pipe that looks like Tumnus' instrument in Narnia.

"Ready, milady?" He smiles.

"Yep," I say, trying to hide the quaver in my voice, "But you know I can't dance, right?"

"I'll teach you."

"Sounds good."

The musicians begin to play a slow song that reminds me of a wedding dance.

Eomer takes my hand and begins to teach me how to dance.

I'm horrible at dancing. Seriously, I swear I nearly broke his foot because I stepped on it so many times.

"I'm so glad you're back," Eomer whispers in my ear.

"Me too," I whisper back.

"I never thought you would leave."

"I never thought I'd come back."

"I thought you were glad to be back," He spins me around and I end up back in his arms.

"I am, I just thought I'd never be able to come back. I thought it was a dream."

"No. Lady Galadriel has done these things before."

"What things?"

"Sometimes, when someone is needed, they will get into an accident in your world, and while they are asleep, the Lady of Light brings them here."

"Who else is from my world?"

"Aragorn's mother, for one."

"No way!"

"She died though in your world. Have you ever heard of a woman by the name of Joan of Arc?"

"Aragorn's mom was Joan of Arc? I thought her name was Gilraen."

"That was her given name when she married Arathorn son of Arathorn."

"Wow, that's cool!"

"Who was she in your world?"

"Joan of Arc was a seventeen-year-old girl who lead an army to victory, then was martyred."

"The wife of Arathorn and the mother of Aragorn. This does not surprise me."

"I know right!"

"So," Eomer changes the subject, "I suppose you will settle down in Edoras."

"I wouldn't go right to 'settling down'. I think I might want to travel for a while and see my friends."

"What?"

"You know, go say hi to the elves, meet up with some friends in Gondor, hang in the Shire for a while."

"But you are to stay with me."

"Excuse me?"

"Are you not going to stay?"

"I'll eventually come back, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to travel. Who are you to say that I can't?"

"I am a king."

"Gosh I hate people like that!"

"Like what?"

"They think that because they're a king or someone famous, that everyone will just fall at their feet in adoration, and do their bidding, just because of their social status!"

Eomer's face gets red, "You do not understand any of what you are speaking!"

"Bet me!" I snap, letting go of him, "For your information, I've been bullied by people like that. They think that just because I'm quiet, or young, or a woman that they can just walk all over me. I'm done with that!"

"I am a king!"

"No, you're just an ordinary guy with a big head! If Théoden was still alive, you wouldn't even be here!"

He puts his hands on my shoulders, "Chris, I'm sorry, you're right. I should not have spoken to you that way."

"No duh!" I shove his hands off me and run outside. I don't know why, but I end up in the stables. Heck, I know why. Animals calm me down. A horse nickers at me from the other side.

"Ishtar?" I whisper. I'm greeted with a loud whinny. I'm not fluent in horse, but I'm guessing that means: _You're back! Did you bring any sugar?_

I walk over to the stall, and see my mare, a bit older, but still feisty. I saddle her and lead her outside for a midnight ride. The second I ride out though, someone catches the reins. I'm about to bite the head off of Eomer when Arwen's voice cuts through the silence.

"What is wrong, Chris?"

I dismount and whisper, "I got in a fight with Eomer. He started acting like he was better than me and could just boss me around because he was a king, and I just snapped."

"And now you're running?"

"I don't want to face him after some of the stuff I said."

"Would you like to stay in Gondor until things calm down?"

"You'd let me?"

"Of course! I'd love the female company. The Gondorian women can be a bit um, different than what I am used to. At least I know you."

"You think Aragorn would be okay with that?"

"Of course. You were always his favorite on the quest. He told me you were like his daughter."

"Yeah, he kind of reminded me of a dad too."

"We leave in the morning, shall I help you pack?"

"I don't have clothes. Just the dress I was wearing when I came. This nightgown is Eowyn's I think."

"Well, I'm sure we can find you some things in Gondor."

"Thanks. You're the best."

Arwen winks at me, "I know."

"Don't go all Eomer on me now," I wink back.

"You should get some sleep."

"Yeah, I know. Hey, can I take Ishtar?"

"Of course."

"Great!" I lead Ishtar back into her stall, then Arwen puts her arm around my shoulder and takes me back inside.

**There you go. I'm sorry DORK DOG, but I did need Chris to fight with Eomer. But it gets better once she's in Gondor, I promise. Review please!**


	4. Making up with Eomer and Gondor

**Here's the next chapter…this one is going to be a bit shorter than usual. Tolkien owns LOTR**

When I wake up the next morning Eowyn is standing in my room. I forgot about this Middle Earth habit of sneaking into rooms when people are zonked out and just staring at them. Needless to say, I gasp and sit straight up in the air.

"Sorry, Chris," She says, sitting at the foot of my bed, "Eomer told me what happened last night. Then Arwen came and told us you would be staying in Gondor for a while. I brought you a traveling dress."

"Thanks," I say. I take her hand, "Eowyn, is he really angry?"

"He thinks he has broken your trust."

"Crud. Where is he?"

"On the dais, but—"

"Be right back!" I struggle into the dress she gave me, trying to hold back the tears. Broke my trust? That's already happened to me so many times, there's nothing left for him to break! I run out onto the dais and see Eomer, staring off into the mountains. "Eomer," I whisper.

He whirls around. When I see his puffy red face (He's obviously been crying) I break. I run toward him and throw my arms around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder. I feel his breath on my hair. It's soothing.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

He pulls away and holds me at arm's length, "No. I was wrong to speak so sharply to you. So does this mean you're not going to Gondor?"

"I need to. I mean, I haven't seen you in three months, you haven't seen me in three years, and I need time to think about this. I have so many emotions inside me; I can't determine anything at the moment."

"What emotions?"

"Surprise, joy, anxiety, anger, fear, love."

"Anger? Fear?"

"Anger at Legolas and Boromir, but please don't freak out, I'll take care of them. Fear of my heart getting broken…again."

"Well, I cannot let you go without something to remember me by," he says.

"You think I'd forget—" I don't get to finish because he pulls out something from his pocket. It's a necklace.

"I noticed you were not wearing your necklace"—I look down: I'm not! I wonder why…—"So I thought this may be appropriate."

It's this amazing silver pendant with a blue gem in the middle. He clasps it around my neck and kisses me softly on the forehead, "I'll be waiting when you return," he whispers.

I thank him and walk back inside to get ready to leave, and Eowyn is still in my room.

She speaks first, "So how did it—oh my," she stares at my necklace, tears in her eyes.

"Eowyn," I say cautiously, "What's wrong?"

A tear slips down her cheek, "That was my mother's necklace. She gave it to Eomer when he was fifteen, and told him not to give it to anyone unless he was certain he wanted her to be his bride. My father Eomund gave it to her on their wedding night."

I jump up and run back to the dais—my legs are getting a workout today! Eomer turns, "What's wrong, Chris?"

"It was your mom's?"

He nods, "Eowyn told you?"

I don't say anything, I just hug him.

When I finally pull away, I'm just in time, too, because Aragorn, Arwen, and Boromir are just walking out to tell me it's time to go. When we have gotten our horses ready, Eomer does what he did when we rode to Helm's Deep with Gandalf and the Rohirrim: He got down on one knee and gave me a boost onto Ishtar. He holds my hand one last time, nods at my necklace and whispers, "I'll be waiting," and then we gallop off into the horizon.

Arwen has Chrissie strapped to her back, and Aragorn is riding double with Elethior. Boromir is very quiet. I can tell he's angry at both me and Eomer…mostly at Eomer, though. Stupid male hormones.

It takes us about two days to reach Gondor.

When we get there, the city takes my breath away. The White Tree of Gondor is in full bloom. The people are actually smiling and laughing. Children run in the streets. It's a happy place to be.

A page meets us and takes our horses to the stables. As we near the throne room, Aragorn speaks to nearby guards, giving them orders, and having them send servants to prepare a room for me. We're still walking through the streets, people bowing to Aragorn and Arwen, and whispering and pointing at me, and I decide: This is awkward.

We're near the palace when a guard approaches us. He whispers to Aragorn, with constant glances at me. I lower my eyes, but Boromir whispers, "Don't look down. If you look down, people will look down on you. You are a great hero in Middle Earth. Do not make them think you are weak. They will treat you like a 'delicate flower'." He winks at me, and it's all I can do not to crack up at our conversation as we left Rivendell on the quest.

Then a servant comes to take me to my room, and the first thing I do is sleep…for a very long time.

**There you go! Review please! Or, I guess has changed it to "Commenting"**


	5. A Terrifying Rendevous

**Here's the next chapter. I've been getting some awesome reviews, so thanks to all you reviewers! You make my life so epically awesome! Tolkien owns LotR**

Well, it's been three weeks since I came to Gondor. The most interesting thing I've done is hang out in the orphanage about a mile from the palace. The kids are so sweet in Gondor! They all begged me to tell them stories about the quest. So I told them about Moria, delivering King Théoden from Saruman, riding on Shadowfax with Gandalf, and of course, the final battle at the Black Gate. I could never leave out all my meetings with Eomer so I tell them all of our meetings, except for the walk. That was the most treasured and private experience I had with Eomer.

Right now I'm staring out over the valley. I'm standing at the very, _very_ edge of the White Tower. I'm kind of freaked out though. This is where Denethor met his end. I'm pondering what it would feel like to fall thousands of feet while on fire (lovely daydreams for an eighteen-year-old, don't you think?) when someone touches my shoulder. I turn around and see Boromir. I'm beginning to learn that in Middle Earth, people don't say "Hi," they just sneak up behind you and touch your shoulder.

"Hey," I say.

"No, Boromir," he replies.

I crack up, "Boromir, where I'm from, 'Hey' just means hello!"

Clearly he doesn't find this funny, so while I'm cracking my own ribs he just stares at me till I stop.

"Sorry," I say, "What can I do for you?"

"Well, to start—"

"Scratch that, why are you here?"

Now he laughs, "A walk, milady?"

"Sure, but don't get your hopes up, I'm leaving on Friday for Edoras."

"I would never."

We start walking through the streets, quiet at first. Then Boromir begins, "Chris, do you think you love Eomer?"

"No."

His face brightens, "Really?"

"No, I don't think I love Eomer. I know I love him."

"Oh. Will you ever love anyone else?"

"Sure, I love all sorts of people, but the love that I love Eomer with is different than all of those. There is a love for a family member, like me and my mom, then the love for a friend, like me and Eowyn, then the love for a comrade like me and Aragorn or me and Frodo."

"And a love for me?"

"Like what I have with Aragorn. Why are you asking all these questions all of a sudden?"

He grabs my shoulders and turns me around to face him, "Chris, I can't give you up that easily to Eomer."

"Huh?"

He takes a step closer to me, our chests almost touching, and says "I love you, Chris."

I search his eyes, looking to see if this is some kind of joke or if he's telling the truth. He's not messing with me.

I step back abruptly, "I—I'm sorry, Boromir. But this won't work. I've given my heart to Eomer."

His face turns red. I know this look. This is the look he had I his eyes when he tried to kill me and Frodo to get the Ring. I reach for my dagger, but then I remember that it's in my room. I'm scared. I wish Eomer was here to hold me and calm me down.

Boromir begins to yell. He's screaming about me hating him and being a traitor to the people of Gondor. He reaches for his sword, but I grab his hand, "Boromir, stop—"

Before I can react, he backhands me. I land in a pile of wooden crates. I can feel my face turning red and swelling. Probably because he hit me with his ring.

Some peasant girls help me to my feet, and the last I see of Boromir is his back storming away. The girls lead me back to the palace and the first person I want to see is Arwen. I send the peasant girls to get her for me and I quickly pack up my belongings. My dagger, I strap to my waist. I shove in a couple dresses, an extra pair of boots, some leather hair ties and some food. I hear a knock on my door. Arwen gasps when she sees the shiner on my face.

"What happened?"

"Boromir happened. Did you know that when Gondorian officials get very jealous, they lash out at young girls?"

"Oh, Chris!" She runs and gets a cool cloth.

As she wipes down my face I tell her that I plan to leave early for Edoras. Early as in, right now.

I hug her, say goodbye to Aragorn, who's just walked by my door, and then run to the stables.

Ishtar knickers a welcome and mount up. I'm able to compose myself till I'm out of the city. When I reach the valley, tears begin to flow down my cheeks. Every time a tear hits the welt on my cheek the stinging makes me want to vomit and only produces more tears. Ishtar can sense that I'm messed up because she's galloping faster than she ever has. We ride through the whole night. I can tell I'm getting close to Edoras, because I recognize the mountains in the distance. Ishtar slows down a bit as we near the city, and my muscles begin to relax as my body settles into Ishtar's smooth trot.

As we're getting closer, I spot someone standing on the dais. Their body is facing Gondor, as if they're waiting for someone.

As if…Eomer's waiting for me.

I kick Ishtar into a gallop, and the guards can just barely open the gate in time for me to gallop towards the dais. Eomer hears the hooves and turns. He jumps off the dais and runs to me. I dismount and meet him halfway. I'm crying again and just before I jump in his arms, he catches my shoulders and stares at the red welt on my cheek.

"Chris, what happened?"

I avert my eyes, "I, uh, slipped."

"Tell me the truth, Chris."

"Someone hit me."

"I assumed that. Who?"

"I can't tell you."

"Was it Boromir?"

I drop my head. That's all the answer he needs. He gathers me into his arms and I rest my head on his chest. He's calming. His heartbeat, his smell, the sturdiness of his body, it's all familiar to me. I cry hard into his chest, and he whispers soothingly to me, stroking my hair with one hand, holding me close with the other.

When my sobs desist a bit, he pushes me back, resting his hands on my shoulders, "Chris, this can't go on. Every time you see one of them, you wind up weeping. I can't see you like this. We have to stop this."

"How? The only way they'd leave me alone is if we…oh." Eomer wants to get married.

He takes my hand and leads me inside. He sends a servant to get some food. Then he begins to pace.

"Oh no," I say.

"What?"

"You're pacing…that can't be a good sign. Tell me what you're thinking."

"He hit you Chris!"

"Yeah, I know, I was there."

"How could he? I will not sit by and watch you be abused. If you only do it for your own safety," he runs towards me and catches my arm, "Marry me."

"Eomer, I won't marry you for my own safety, I'll marry you because I love you."

His face lights up, like when a kid gets the toy they wanted for Christmas but ten times, no, a hundred times better. I start laughing out of joy of watching Eomer's reaction. He catches me by the waist and spins me around. I'm unprepared though, and I lean too far to the left and we fall, (Thank goodness or thick rugs!) me on top of him, still laughing as we help each other up. He hugs me to him, leans his cheek against my hair and whispers, "I love you, Chris."

"I love you too," I whisper back.

We stand in this position, locked in each other's arms until we hear a cough. We break away, somewhat embarrassed and see Gamling standing there, blushing and looking away.

"Yes?" Eomer asks.

"There is a man here to see Lady Chris. Boromir of Gondor."

**There you go! What will happen with Boromir, Eomer and Chris? Review, and I'll update! Yes, I bribe people lol**


	6. Boromir and my Wedding!

**Here's the next chapter. FREEZE! Sorry, I forgot to thank you guys! DORK DOG, thanks as always. I really like it that you keep following my stories. It makes me think I'm actually a good author lol! Hidden-ElfBookworm: First of all, I love your name. Second, thanks for reviewing, and thanks for your support. And I have gotten a lot of "Guest" reviews, so thanks to the one that had the name Rainy! I have read all three LotR books, and half of The Hobbit. I can't wait till it comes out this December!**

**Tolkien owns LotR**

I stiffen and my hand flies to my cheek, "No," I say, "Tell him I'm busy planning a wedding."

"Whose wedding am I to tell him you are planning?"

I slip my hand into Eomer's, "Ours."

He nods and slips out.

I'm scared. I'm positive that Eomer can tell, because he puts an arm securely around my shoulders.

Suddenly and angry yell erupts from the dais. Eomer gently, but effectively shoves me behind him and draws his sword. Boromir charges in, with the same look of rage in his face when he hit me, followed closely by Gamling. Boromir draws his sword and takes a swing at Eomer. He ducks and tries to keep himself between me and the crazed savage who's trying to kill him. They do a deadly dance for a few minutes until Eomer gets in a nick in Boromir's arm. Before I can do anything to stop them, it happens. It's going to take a minute to write out, but it happened before you could blink. Boromir thrusts at Eomer's side. Eomer dodges, swinging his sword wildly. Boromir goes in for the kill, but Eomer is quicker. I don't know what happened, but the next thing I see is Boromir dying in the throne room, a deep gash in his chest.

I scream and fall to my knees, landing in Boromir's blood. I feel the blood drain from my face as I stare at his body. Eomer drops next to me, clearly upset with himself for killing his friend. "It was an accident," he murmurs.

"Gamling," I say softly, "Take the body back to Gondor. Have his family bury it. See it through yourself."

"Yes, milady."

I don't want to see him dispose of the body, so I take Eomer's hand and lead him away. I know I'm in shock, but I need to get out of here. I lead him into the kitchen and begin to wash his arm. I forget what I'm doing and it's ten minutes later when he catches my hand. The haze has cleared from his eyes, and he looks at his arm. All I've been doing for ten minutes is repeatedly dipping a cloth in water and wiping it down his arm. Needless to say, his arm is completely soaked. I get a towel, dry him off and wrap his arm in a bandage. I'm still in a fog.

"Can you forgive me?" His question takes me by surprise.

"You only did it to protect me. Of course I can forgive you."

"Good," He says, "I would never forgive myself if you hated me."

"This is all my fault," I whisper, more to myself than to Eomer.

"No, no that's not right," He pulls me into a hug. This is pretty much our whole relationship, me weeping and him comforting me.

"Come with me," he whispers, leading me outside. He takes me to a small garden full of flowers and bushes and vines.

"This was my favorite place to go when I was a boy," he says, touching a random flower, "It was a place of solitude."

"I always liked being outside too."

He hands me a rose, "Chris, I just murdered your friend."

Tears spring in my eyes. I never considered the word "Murder".

"When Saruman died, you told me you believed that even he should have a fair trial, and I just murdered your friend."

I think for a moment, "Not everyone deserves a trial. If we had given every orc at Helm's Deep a trial, we'd still be executing Urak-Hai. If you hadn't have done something, I'd probably be dead, or kidnapped, and you'd never forgive yourself for that. You can spend the rest of your life looking back at what you could have done, or you can spend it looking ahead, spend it with me." I take his hand, "I'm sad that Boromir is dead, but I'm happy to have a guy who would kill to keep me safe."

I can feel the haze leaving my brain as it settles in. Boromir is dead. I am alive. I am in love. I'm going to be okay.

The next few weeks are spent in preparation of our wedding. The guest list of the ceremony is narrowed down to about fifty; the celebration will have about four hundred. Food is chosen, Eowyn helps me pick out my dress, and there's only a little alone time for me and Eomer anymore. We normally meet at night in the garden, and even then, we're both too tired to stay out for too long.

The wedding day is finally here. I slip into my gown and marvel at the handiwork of the tailors. It's a low scoop neck with princess sleeves that almost touch the floor, a corset, and lace flowing towards my feet.

"Wait!" I say, right before I leave. I run towards the dresser and clasp Eomer's necklace on.

Aragorn is waiting for me to give me away. A lot of the Middle Earth wedding traditions are different. Some are the same though. Like Aragorn giving me away and the bouquet toss.

Aragorn and I walk down the aisle towards Eomer. Since Eomer is king, and they don't have preachers here, Gamling is doing the ceremony.

Aragorn bows to Eomer and gives him my hand. I stand next to Eomer as Gamling begins.

"Today, we come to join the lives of King Eomer son of Eomund and Lady Chris daughter of Alexander. Two lives join together. Eomer, do you promise to love, care for, and protect Chris to the best of your ability till the day you die?"

"Yes," Eomer squeezes my hand.

"Chris, do you promise to love, honor, and serve Eomer to the best of your ability till the day you die?"

"Yes."

Gamling turns and holds out a teeny tiny loaf of bread. Eomer breaks it in half, gives half to me, and we feed each other the bread. Gamling dusts us in perfume, and then gives us a goblet of wine. We each take a sip. He pronounces us man and wife and Eomer leans in towards me. The kiss is more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. When we break apart, my face breaks into a smile and he hugs me. I turn my back on the women who have assembled themselves at the front of the room. I chuck the bouquet over my shoulder and turn to see that my aim is really bad. It's flown across the room and into the arms of an unsuspecting young servant girl. Everyone laughs and I take Eomer's hand. We walk down the aisle together and the second we're out of sight, he catches me and spins me around and when he puts me down he kisses me again. I'm laughing now, out of pure joy.

It's getting late. The celebration is tomorrow. Eomer takes my hand and leads me down the hall toward our room.

The rest, they say, is history.

**There you go! Spoiler: This isn't really the end. I have two epilogues coming…but in order to see them, you must review! LOL**


	7. Epilogue pt1

**This is the first epilogue…I'm gonna add the second one in a few minutes.**

*THREE YEARS LATER*

A scream erupts from my lips and I grip Eomer's hand. The pain is unimaginable. I have no idea how my mom did this four times. Eomer tries to sooth me but my emotions are running high and I shriek, "Just shut up and give me an epidural!"

"A what?"

I'm screaming too hard to answer his question.

"Push!" The doctor yells.

Of course, that's what I've been doing for the past seventeen hours of labor, but I try harder. Ten minutes later, I'm holding my first child. A boy. He looks so much like Eomer. But Eomer says he has my eyes. Poor kid.

"What should we name him?" Eomer asks, as Eowyn, Faramir, Arwen, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli enter.

"I like Theodred," I say.

Eomer smiles and takes the bundle from me, "Welcome to the world, Theodred."

My head falls back on my pillow. _This is the best life I could have_, I think, looking around at my friends. _I'm surrounded by my friends, I have a husband who adores me, and now a son who is better than any baby. Period._

**Awww….I love babies! Review please!**


	8. Epilogue pt2

**This is the second epilogue. I can't believe the story's coming to an end…*wipes away imaginary tear* Sadness.**

65 YEARS LATER

Eomer is dying. I'm 86 and he's 92. I sit on the edge of his bed as his body slows down. I'm holding his hand and staring into his eyes.

His breathing is shallow, "Chris."

"Yes?"

"These have been the greatest sixty-five years of my life."

A tear slips down my cheek, "Mine too, baby."

He touches my hair. It's still long, but silver instead of black. Both our faces are covered in wrinkles, and he's very thin and frail. "You're more beautiful today, than you were when we met," he says, caressing my face.

I smile, "I love you more today, than every other day we've been together."

This is something we say to each other every night before bed. Only, it's eleven in the morning. This means Eomer's slipping away.

He coughs, "I wish I could stay."

"I wish I could go with you."

This is what we say if one of us ever leaves on a journey for a few days.

"I would die for you," he says.

"I couldn't live without you."

He says this if I am ever scared. I can't bear him leaving me.

He closes his eyes, and I feel his grip on my hand loosening. His chest isn't moving. I kiss him softly and lay my head on his chest. A pain shoots through me that I've never felt before. I cannot live without him. I long for his embrace and for the soothing words he always whispers to me. The pain is so real I think I'm dying. When my heart begins to race and pain shoots down my spine, I realize: I am dying. Our lives have been so connected that I'm following him again. I rest my head on his chest and let this pain take over. The last thing I see is Theodred running in to see us.

THE END

**How sweet! They died together! Course, if they had died in battle, it would have been the same way…but this was more romantic ;)**


End file.
